


С чего ей вообще беспокоиться

by Star_Trek_20XX



Series: 2018: драбблы G-PG-13 [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Bones hates being his friend really she does, F/M, Female Leonard McCoy, Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, I Tried, Jim is a brat, Mentions of McCoy and Spock's beautiful love-hate relationship, Short One Shot, Spones if you squint, Women Being Awesome
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 03:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15548424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_20XX/pseuds/Star_Trek_20XX
Summary: Джим не любит гипо, а Ленора не любит Джима. (Спока, если уж на то пошло, она тоже не любит).





	С чего ей вообще беспокоиться

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Why Does She Even Bother](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2753708) by [sirladyknight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirladyknight/pseuds/sirladyknight). 



> AU, ООС, местами вольный перевод.

— Не будь таким ребёнком, Джим, это не так уж и больно, — вздохнула Маккой, устало откинувшись назад и изучая его медкарту. Он давным-давно пропустил свой обычный медосмотр, и на этот раз она не позволит ему сбежать.

Капитан укоризненно посмотрел на неё, продолжая ёрзать и бормотать что-то насчёт врачебной жестокости. Ещё раз пробегая глазами его показатели и потянувшись за гипо, она отстранённо задумалась, раздражается ли Спок, когда ему приходится иметь дело с Джимом. Возможно, и нет. Ублюдок. Он, и его медитации, и факты, и «ваши доводы нелогичны и эмоциональны, доктор Маккой».

Нахмурившись и тряхнув головой, чтобы отогнать раздражающие её мысли, она сняла колпачок с гипо и повернулась к пустой биокровати.

— Джим! — ошарашенно воскликнула она.

Поспешно оглядываясь вокруг, она успела поймать за закрывающейся дверью проблеск золотого. Её беспокойство растворилось в гневе, и она с сильнее проявившимся акцентом крикнула ему вслед:

— Сукин ты... Джим, а ну, вернись! Я ещё не закончила!

Громко стуча сапогами по металлическому полу, она бросилась за ним, не дожидаясь двух секунд, пока дверь откроется, и просто протиснувшись в щель. Её аккуратно причёсанные волосы растрепались — и в этом тоже будет виноват Джим, — и она посмотрела в обе стороны коридора.

Звук удаляющихся шагов шёл слева, и она бросилась туда. На пару секунд она потеряла его след и завертелась, заметалась, хмурясь и чертыхаясь себе под нос. Уже готовая сдаться, она замедлилась до бодрой рыси, не обращая внимания на то, с каким беспокойством встречные члены команды смотрели на выражение её лица и зажатый в кулаке, словно кинжал, гипо. Со Споком он, наверное, никогда такого не проделывал. Она снова ускорила бег.

К счастью для неё и к прямо противоположному для Джима, она заметила, как он торопливо удаляется по длинному коридору и, с красной пеленой перед глазами и самодовольной физиономией Спока перед внутренним взором, рванула к нему. Беззаботно оглянувшись, Джим подскочил и взвизгнул от ужаса.

Однако было уже поздно: пока он пытался сорваться с места, чтобы спастись бегством, она уже настигла его и повалила на пол.

— Попался! — она ухмылялась триумфально и, может, даже слишком злобно. Тяжело дыша, она ухватила его, пытающегося улизнуть, поперёк туловища одной рукой, а второй всадила гипо ему в шею.

— Чёрт тебя дери, Джим, — пропыхтела она, отпуская извивающееся тело, и от вида его театральных кривляний возвела глаза к потолку. — Я — глава медслужбы этой смертельной жестяной ловушки, что ты зовёшь кораблём, а не твоя нянька. У меня нет времени гоняться за капитаном, чтобы вкатить ему самую обычную вакцину, — резкими движениями она принялась отряхивать свои форменные штаны.

— И всё же именно это ты и сделала, — прохрипел с пола Джим, пытаясь изобразить страдание, но по-мальчишески ухмыляясь при этом. Он протянул руку, и она помогла ему встать.

Ещё раз закатив глаза, она глубоким вздохом поборола раздражённый смех и направилась обратно в медотсек.

— Попробуешь выкинуть что-то такое ещё раз, — беззаботно предупредила она, — и я тебе это вколю, пока ты будешь спать.

Он слегка нервно рассмеялся за её спиной.

— Да конечно, ага, ты этого не сделаешь, так, Боунс? Так? Боунс?

Весело насвистывая, она свернула за угол.


End file.
